1. Field
The following description relates to a digital imaging apparatus and a control method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a digital imaging apparatus, an image is captured by an imaging device. The captured image is processed by a digital signal processor. The processed image is compressed to generate an image file and the image file may be stored in a memory.
The digital imaging apparatus may display an image of an image file captured by an image capturing device or an image of an image file stored in a storage medium, on a display device such as, for example a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, when a user captures an image, the digital imaging apparatus such as, for example, a camera or a phone, may move due to a hand-shake of a user. The movement of the digital imaging apparatus may lead to blurring of that image input through the image capturing device, resulting in the captured image not being clear.
In the related art, such as the patent document mentioned below, in order to try to capture clear images despite hand-shake, a process of correcting a captured image is performed. In one process, an angular velocity of a camera may be detected by a gyro sensor installed in the camera. When hand-shake occurs, a driving distance of a camera lens may be calculated on the basis of the detected angular velocity, and the lens may be moved by the driving distance by an actuator in an optical image stabilization (OIS) process.